G Is For Goily
by TACKTeam
Summary: Inside joke turned into a fic. Wait, wasn't that how we began? Ah, whatever, let's keep it that way.


**Taka** **: FIRST! Okay, uh… why the hell I wanted to go first? So, we had an inside joke we turned into a fic. I wouldn't say anything to not spoil the story, but it would only last around ten minutes, so… come on guys, say something before the readers get bored.**

 **Wolfy** **: Yeah, just a short one-shot that we thought would be fun to write, and add a bit more to our team account, ya know? It's been a while since we last uploaded a story here.**

 **Cry** **: Blame Wolfy for this.**

 **Wolfy** **: It's certainly an honor.**

 **Kat** **: Speaking of stupid inside jokes… 11 Louds a Leakin' anyone?**

 **Wolfy** **: Pfff, that typo still makes me piss myself laughing.**

 **Taka:** **I thought we were saving that joke for another time.**

 **Wolfy** **: Well, sometimes you just** _ **can't**_ **hold it, Taka. Sometimes the dam just** _ **bursts.**_

 **Taka:** … **okay then. Good reading, I guess?**

 **Wolfy** **: And don't forget to leave a review for us if ya can. With that being said, enjoy!**

"So, by adding these pieces, I form the word commensurate." Lisa told Lana.

Lana had challenged Lisa for a nice match of UpWords, and was actually doing quite well despite Lisa making longer and more complex words. She moved a few pieces from her side onto the board.

"And with this, I form the word mudslide."

Lisa simply pulled out a "Q" piece and placed it next to the I, forming "Qi" and earning 11 points.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Lisa flashes a sly smirk. "You made a mistake challenging me in such a simple, yet intellectually testing game, dear sister. Though I must point out your skills on English vocabulary are increasing, however it's still not approaching my own."

"Whatever," Lana simply said, looking at her pieces. "Even if I don't pull the oldest trick known in UpWords, or form all these long and complex sciency words, I'm still gonna kick your butt!"

"I highly doubt that." Lisa watched her older sister put more pieces on the board, waiting until she was done to take a look at it. When she did, her expression changed from confident to confused. She turned to her and said, "Lana, 'goily' is actually not a word."

Lana's expression remained unwavered, calmly replying, "Yes it is, Lisa. And it puts my score above yours too, now."

The scientist facepalmed, then buried her face into her hands. "No, it is not, and neither is the slang term that I'm assuming you have botched in order to create it."

"I did not! 'Goily' is a word!" she defended.

Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Look, I understand that you are not on the same level of intellect as I am, but I still expect you to know obvious things. You clearly just made this 'word' up."

"So, you admit it's a word?" Lana teased.

"No!"

"You did! No take backs!" Lana pointed a finger at Lisa and laughed.

"I-I didn't! It is _not_ a word, I am telling you now! Your score didn't change in the slightest!"

"Do I have to show you?" Lana asked.

"Why yes, Lana, show me just where you got this tomfoolery from. Find a dictionary and look it up." Lisa responded sarcastically. She expected Lana to just back down, but then she got up and brought an Oxford dictionary and proceeded to do exactly what she suggested.

" _This is such a waste of time, she's going to be here for hours-"_ Lisa's thoughts were cut off by Lana reciting the definition.

"Goily, noun, adjective. _Having qualities or appearance traditionally associated with women and girls, especially delicacy and prettiness; feminine."_ She made sure to say each word slowly, finishing with a smug grin.

Lisa's jaw dropped in disbelief, and she quickly snatched the dictionary out of Lana's hands. She looked for it to take the proof by herself. And there it was, the word 'goily.' Just sitting there, the exact definition being right there staring her in the face.

The tomboy took the dictionary back, holding it up and pointing at the word and laughing like Conan O'Brien.

"I-I d-don't understand, how is this p-possible?!" Lisa stuttered. "I've already read this dictionary in its entirety multiple times, and I never spotted this term in any moment!"

Lana closed the dictionary and put it down on the floor. "That's a _new_ copy with an update. _I_ made it a word just a few days ago."

" _What do you mean?"_ Lisa demanded, narrowing her eyes at the ball-capped girl sitting across from her. "Words are the base of human communication. You can't simply add a word to a language. It has to follow a whole process of analysis and common usage on most people who speak said-"

"Well, long story short, I got in touch with some of your buddies who are in charge of stuff like this, said that I knew you, explained myself, and there we go." Lana held the same smug expression. "Admit it, Lisa, goily is a word." Lana then realized something. "Wait, that means that- HEY GUYS, I KNOW SOMETHING LISA DOESN'T!"

"That cannot be true, they would _not_ just let anyone add a new word to the dictionary! If they did, then the English language would be filled to the brim with gibberish!"

Lana took out her phone and dialed up a number. She handed it to the prodigy as it rang.

" _Hello?"_ a feminine, or in this case, goily, voice sounded from the other end.

"Hello, this is Lisa Loud. Have you, by any chance, received any calls from this house from someone else in the past few days?"

" _Why yes, we have. Why do you ask?"_

"Did she ask to add a new word to the dictionaries? If so, was it 'goily'?"

" _Yes, and yes. The caller identified herself as Lana Loud. She said that she knew you."_

"I'm sorry to ask, but how was this term approved, with so little time? There is no research on it, nor has there been any usage other than by Lana, one of my sisters. She simply botched up a slang term that is in itself not considered a real word either."

" _Miss Loud, she made a request, and the specialists approved it, whether you like it or not. Besides, just because a word exists, doesn't mean you have to use it."_

Lisa sighed, defeated. "I guess you're right. Thank you." And with that, Lisa ended the call.

"Well, there ya have it, Lis. Oh, and I win our game of UpWords too!" Lana said as soon as her phone was handed back to her.

"I suppose you did. Good game." The two shook hands and Lana got up to leave.

"You know sis, sometimes we just gotta accept some people know more than you." Lana teased.

Right before she was out of the doorway, Lisa called out to her. "Lana!"

She turned her head toward her. "Yeah?"

She gave a sly grin and said. "Next time you're doing something that will change the whole structure of something so important as a language, let me know in advance, okay?"

"Sure thing, Lis," Lana said, leaving the room. "You know, I've noticed I've reached you a lot in the last few days."

"And you're surely becoming more _goily_." Lisa said, closing the door, leaving Lana in the hallway, surrounded by her siblings.

"What does goily mean?" Lola asked.

"Hold up, I'll check it out." Lori began typing.

"Oh no, it's nothing. It's not even a real wor-"

" According to the Oxford Dictionary, it means to have characteristics associated with delicacy and prettiness. Approved three days ago, suggested by… _Lana Loud?"_

All of the sisters stared at Lana for a few seconds, before they all bursted into laughter. Lana could feel the shame of what they were thinking of her. She noticed Lisa had opened the door and was also giggling.

"Who laughs last laughs the best." she commented, before returning to her experiments.


End file.
